Lucky Man
by jacdroyalty
Summary: Webb's reaction and thoughts on Harm and Mac's engagement.


Disclaimer: I don't own JAG. I'm doing this just for fun.

Summary: Webb's reaction and thoughts on Harm/Mac engagement.

**May 2, 2005**

Clayton Webb was exhausted. He was in an elevator leaning back on the cold steel wall. He had spent almost a month in Egypt chasing a well-known terrorist. In the end, he and some of his associates caught the guy. It was times like these; he missed Rabb and Mackenzie doing his work for him. He especially miss Sarah.

He walked out of the elevator and walked the two minutes to his office. Before, he went inside, he saw Catherine Gayle, talking to another agent. They haven't really seen each other a lot, since he went on missions half the time. Before, he dated Mac, he and Catherine were together for a year, but he broke off the relationship before he went to Paraguay. When her daughter was born, she showed him a picture of her. She was beautiful, yet she looked a bit familiar to him.

He went inside his office and went to his desk. On top of his files, he saw 'The Navy Times'. He rarely read the paper and wondered who put it there. He sat down and began flipping through it; he stopped on page 3, Promotions and Announcements. He scanned the names and saw a name that was quite familiar to him.

**Captain Harmon Rabb Jr.**

"Captain Rabb? Navy must be getting desperate," laughed Webb. He read the rest of the announcement and that's when his eyes grew big.

**"Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. is transferring to London for his new job as Force Judge Advocate Naval Forces Europe. Also, another piece of good news for him, he is engaged to Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. Colonel Mackenzie is transferring to San Diego, but hopefully will join her fiancée in the next couple of months. The couple hasn't decided on a wedding date. The Navy and Marine Corps wish them all the luck."**

"_Harm and Mac are engaged? Did the world just end?" _he thought. He never thought in a million years that Rabb finally got Sarah Mackenzie. He read the announcement a couple of more times, still not believing in what he read.

"Well, good for them," he sarcastically said. He threw 'The Navy Times' in the garbage can and began doing his work, but he couldn't concrete, he couldn't stop thinking about Harm and Mac. He always had a feeling, those two will get together one day, but it just shocked him.

He will never forget the look on Mac's face, when she saw him alive. He knew, he blew it with her, but he had to do it. That was the price you pay when you date someone from the CIA. There were no exceptions for no one. He tried to busy himself with missions, but he couldn't forget about her. He even tried to call her once, but he stopped himself and didn't want her to be in more pain.

He remembered when Admiral Chegwidden told him once, that Rabb and Mackenzie were the closest people he had for friends, and even though he didn't want to admit it, but A.J. was right. Harm and Mac was the closest people he had for friends. Once, he started to date Mac, the relationship between the three change. He didn't spoke to Harm, until the day on the beach. They talked about everything and of course Mac. They both knew this will be their last conversation for a long time.

Webb heard a knock on the door, which interrupted his thoughts.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Catherine."

"Come in," he said.

The door opened and Catherine came inside.

"Hi, Clay how was the trip?" she asked

"Good, tired but good," he reply.

Catherine saw 'The Navy Times' in his garbage can. "I'm guessing you know about Rabb's promotion?"

Webb nodded. "And his announcement," he reply bitterly.

Catherine smiled at him.

"You all of all people, should have known, they would have gotten together one day. The three of you, worked together for years. I mean, when I met Harm two years ago, looking for Mac, I had a feeling he loved her. Did you know?"

Webb stopped reading his files and looked at her.

"I knew, but I just never thought Rabb had the guts to tell her how he felt for her."

"So, as a good friend, you stole her from him?"

Webb started to become a bit angry. "No! They weren't even together. She just felt pity for me after what happened.

She told me, she loved me, but I didn't believe her. The words sounded hollow. I knew she had a thing for him. It took them long enough."

He went back reading his files, but looked back up and saw Catherine was still there.

"Do you need something?" he asked.

"No." She walked to the door, but turned her head and said, "It's nice to see you back, Clay."

"Thanks, Catherine."

She walked out of his office and closed the door. Webb took out 'The Navy Times', and read the announcement one more time. _"He is one son-of-a... He is one lucky man," _he thought. He threw the paper in the garbage can again and continued with his work.

I hope you enjoyed the story and please review. Thanks!


End file.
